Meet the cousin of the cousin
by Bunnyboobabi
Summary: Learn to expect the unexpected. We've all met Tatyana Witwicky but not her very unique and different cousin who seems to have a all but to special bond with her and most of the other Autobots. My first story ever. Sidesxoc
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody and thank you for choosing to give my story a look. Well this is my first fic ever and I'm proud is a transformers fanfiction if you think it's nice please give me some feedback on it if there's anything I can do better on just let me know and I'll try harder. I don't own anything besides my characters. Transformers and Tatyana, Sparrow, and Psyche belong to Michael Bay, Hasbro, and my good friend Tatyana Witwicky (she's so funny and a great writer and I appreciate her letting me use her characters) any way hers my story

Chapter one: Paying a visit

It was a normal morning at N.E.S.T HQ. Just the usual greetings and morning routines of the soldiers who lived on base for the time being along with the gradually new routine of the new twins Skids and Mudflap's bickering over only Primus knows what, the usual morning for anyone that was used to it. It's also another normal morning for a young techno organic teen that was very well known around the base. Tatyana Witwicky/Prime daughter of the Autobot leader Optimus Prime and cousin of Samuel Witwicky strode into the operating room a coffee in hand. But what was a new addition to her morning routine was her adoptive daughter Sparrow and faithful dog Psyche already active this early.

Sparrow chased Psych playfully as they entered the room with Tatyana earning the attention from the few soldiers already in the room. Tatyana smiled to the adorable sight sitting at an available seat very happy to have to have her two babies keep her company. Whenever the bots were too caught up with training, patrolling, or on missions or just doing their own thing it could get very boring and lonely for the young woman besides the occasional visit from her father or boyfriend Jazz along with the not so frequent lately phone call from her dear cousin or good friend Mikaela. For now it would be good with some company around these two together would defiantly turn any boring thing around for Tatyana. The chasseing continued until the tables turned for the adorable. Sparrow squealed surprised when Psyche turned suddenly. The sparkling came to a quick halt just in time before slamming into Psyches face. Psyche then began to lick Sparrows face plating sweetly causing her to fall to her back laughing loudly

"Hey release my baby you monster!" Tai exclaimed "running" towards Psyche. Playfully she tackled Psyche to the floor and began to scratch her stomach. Psyche's leg began to wag from satisfaction as well as happiness. The playing stopped as soon as a loud alarm beeping came from the computer screens.

"Crap," Tai muttered to herself getting up. She quickly made her way back to her seat to solve the problem. An angered look came to her face as the problem was reported on the screen. A Decepticon signal. Tai quickly com linked her father and Major Lennox

"Dad, Lennox we have a Decepticon signal,"

"Hmm, we haven't had many in a while," Optimus' voice was herd over the link. Just then two more signals flashed on to the screen. One being an Autobot where the other was unidentified

"Now we have two other signals," Tai stated surprise rising in her voice. "Ones an Autobot signal"

"What about the other?" Will asked.

"It's no sure what to make of the second one."

"Where are they located?" Optimus asked.

"Just a sec," Tai ran a search on the signal "whoa didn't see that comin"

"What's the problem?"

"The signals are comin from the south. In northern Louisiana." this posed a big problem for residence in that region. The city of New Orleans was still recovering from the major damage from the flooding of hurricane Katrina and if a Decepticon went further south and reached the city in its crippled state it could do even wore damage and the city would probably never recover. But the question was why a Decepticon would be in a place such as New Orleans. There couldn't be any thing there that could benefit the Decepticons could there?

"We should move a.s.a.p." Lennox ended the com link. After a signal to move out rang through the base. A few soldiers along with Tatyana began to rush out the room to prep themselves to leave but Tatyana was stopped by her daughter and dog as they watched with sad optics and eyes. Tai's eye brows frowned. If she thought on it this morning was special to her and her daughter, it wasn't every morning they were able to spend time together and it was interrupted by a mission that had to be taken. Sparrow's optics showed she was very hurt by this. Tai walked over to the two and kneeled before them. She spoke softly

"I have to leave but don't worry mommy will be fine". Smiling sweetly, Tai kissed they're heads and hugged them both before leaving the room waving good bye to them.

"Come on Psyche." Sparrow said. A mischievous smile crossed her face plating. She looked Psyche in the eyes that seemed to get the message due to the 'smile' she gave. The duo traveled down the opposite hall slyly.

The Autobots and soldiers waited in the small town of Baton Rouge with a low profile. Either descised as cars or just playing the role or military personal on their way to New Orleans they stayed alert for any Decepticon activity or anything out of the ordinary. Parked near a small store Tai lay on Jazz's hood looking to the sky. The other Autobots were nearby. Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Skids, Mudflap, and Barricade either drove around or was parked under the shade to escape the hot sun scenes high patiently waiting for anything.

Tatyana on the other hand was growing impatient more and more by the minuet. It has been two hours and nothing was happening. No activity reported or evidence that any Decepticon was in the area. On top of that the signals that led them here were completely gone as if they were never here. Tai finally cracked from the waiting

"Urgggh this is torture!" Tai groaned sliding off Jazz's hood. Jazz sighed.

"Babe calm down." Jazz's voice sounded from the radio

"Jazz we've been waiting for two hours and haven't seen anything" Tai grumbled turning to his vehicle mode. This earned her a few strange look from the passing locals. Trying to cover the embracement Tai awkwardly cleared her thought while turning the other direction. After she was sure they had gone tai walked back to Jazz. Her stomach then growled very loudly.

"Ugh getin a little hungry," Tai said flatly.

"A lil you kidin me did ya eat dis morn?" Jazz asked. Tai only shook her head.

"Didn't get a real big chance to catch a bite." Tai frowned heavily. She placed a hand on her empty stomach. Now was one of those times she really regretted not eating anything, poor Tatyana was beginning to starve. Her hungry eyes scanned over the small stores until she spotted a gas station slash McDonalds .not her first choice but hey at this point she was willing to eat anything that was eatable food.

"I'm gonna head to that McDonalds over there" Tai said with a slight smile.

"kay, just stay alert babe," Jazz told her. Tai gave a thumbs up before casually making her way across the street to the only available food source. Finally, she came into the parking lot and glanced around at the few cars. It was when she spotted a familiar black striped yellow Camaro she stopped in her tracks. Leaning on the hood was a boy with spiked blonde hair with black streaks. His skin was fair and eyes electric dark blue [AN: I got the eye color from the pencil I wrote this with]. He wore a normal pair of blue jeans along with a black shirt under a yellow jacket (that was **way** too hot to be wearing) with the Autobot symbol on red on the left shoulder. Oh yeah it was him, She'd recognized that boy anywhere. Tai's eyes widened slightly and her eye brows shot up.

The boy was too busy flirting with passing girls to notice Tai walking up to him with her arms crossed. The ringing of her phone caused her to halt. Who could be calling her now? Taking out her phone Tai checked the message screen to see…'Dad'?

"Hello dad?" she answered.

"_Tatyana might I ask why I found psyche and sparrow hiding out in the woods?"_ Optimus asked sounding very unamused.

"What?" Sparrow and Psyche? Her Sparrow and Psyche hiding out in the woods in Louisiana? Obviously they managed to sneak on to the plane but how did they without being seen? Anyone in there right mind would defiantly see a Great Dane and a sparkling no bigger than a normal small child at least try to make their way on to a military plane filled with military officials and Autobots.

"Dad I can honestly say I have no idea why they're here," Tai confessed.

"_Well according to Sparrow she and Psyche didn't want to leave you alone_." Hearing this made Tai's Heart flutter and warm. Evan on a boring mission like this they would want to keep her but that wasn't an excuse to join a mission that could have easily turned dangerous in a blink of an eye.

"Aw that's so sweet, tell Sparrow she and Psyche are in so much trouble when I see them." Tai herd Optimus chuckle before they said their goodbyes. After she put her cell safely back into her pocket she made her way back to Bee's holoform. When she finally reached him she tapped his shoulder. Thinking it was another admirer Bee turned with a smirk across his face that faded when he saw Tatyana.

"Um hi I guess," he spoke confusion crossed his voice.

"Bee why are here?" Tai asked calmly. Bee gave her an odd look.

"We're visiting family," Bee answered. Tai's jaw dropped slightly hearing his answer. Before Tai could pepper Bee with questions that would require multiple answers they saw Sam walk out the store with Mikaela. As soon as Mikaela saw she gave Tai a willing which Tai returned. They pulled away smiling to each other.

"Hey Tie-Dye Small world," Sam said hugging his cousin as well "you decided to come Hugh?"

"whatchya mean '_decided to come'?_" she asked he hadn't asked her to come along did he?

"You remember last Thursday when I came over… oh that's right."

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted to come but it was like right before you fell and hit your on Jazz's foot. I wouldn't expect you to remember cause you did hit pretty hard too." Sam explains. Come to think of it Sam had a point. Tai had to go to the med bay after she claimed to start seeing double and by the time she felt better she couldn't really recall what happened before hand.

"Now I remember…sort of," said Tai

"So if you're not here to come along then why are you here?" Sam asked.

"We were on a mission because we picked up a Autobot signal, a Decepticon signal and another we aren't so sure about. We waited for two hours then I got hungry so I came over to get something to eat when I saw him." Tai looked to Bee. "So who are you visiting? I didn't know we had family down here."

"Yeah right like you don't know," Sam spoke jokingly nudging her lightly. Tai only gave him a confused look as he continued to smile, that soon faded when he realized she was serious. She was clearly confused.

"You don't know do you?"

"Obviously," Tai retorted crossing her arms.

"Well we're visiting our adopted cousin," Sam said. Tai stayed silent for a few seconds then began laughing. Sam, Mikaela, and Bee looked to each other as she got a good crack out of the 'joke'.

"What's so funny?" Bee whispered to Mikaela.

"Yeah right," Tai breathed. "I'm so sure I have a cousin I never even knew existed."

"Tai it's true." Sam spoke stopping her laughter. She looked up to Sam in disbelief. What she was hearing was in fact true, Tai could tell by the look on Sam's face he wasn't lying.

"You're seriously not kidding me?" Sam shook his head "well how come you never knew?"

"I thought my folks told you about her years ago," he defended himself. "She came into the family like five or six years ago. It was when Uncle Chase and Aunt Kathrin moved down to New Orleans. Ya know they couldn't have kids so they just adopted and that's how Justice joined the family."

"Her names Justice?" was all Tatyana asked. Sam nodded surprised. He was more than sure she would start up with the twenty questions game after he leaked about their secret cousin. Tai looked to the ground then suddenly a huge smile crossed her face. The only thing running through her mind now was '_I have another cousin'_

"This is so awesome!" Tai cheered very loudly causing a few people to stare at her. Well then her attitude certainly flipped.

"I can't believe I have another cousin." She turned to Sam "can I come with please?" she asked very eagerly clutching her hands together.

"Of course" Sam smiled. Tai clutched her fists in victory. She was getting a chance to see her new all but too new to her cousin for the first time literally right after finding out she even had another cousin. How often did this chance come around for anyone? Her guess had to be not so often.

"Wow," Sam muttered to Mikaela "wonder how she would have taken it if I would have told her Justice actually wanted to meet her" Mikaela giggle lightly. Remembering why she came over here in the first place Tai walked pass her cousin and friend to the gas station.

"Where ya gonin?" Sam asked. Tai turned to face him fully.

"In the store, still need to grab a bit to eat and the real reason why I was hungry in the first was because I missed breakfast," she said

"Why'd you miss breakfast?" asked Sam

"I missed breaky cause we were called for the mission early and I had like just woke up". Sam nodded. Tai smiled walking in to the store wanting to fine just something to eat as quickly as she could so they could set out Evan faster. Then it occurred to her she would have to get permission from her father and clearance from will to abort the mission. That wouldn't be an easy job at all well she would just have to try.

(To be continued)

AN: Well tell me what you think of the first chapter and the progress so far I really want to make this as good as it possibly can be so some constructive criticism would be much appreciated but be nice about it any who pleas review to bring up a poor girls spirits about her story please! Some important and non-important characters and oc's will be introduced in the second chapter. Once again I do not own transformers or Tai, Sparrow, and Psyche they belong to Michel bay, Hasbro, and my good friend Tatyana Witcicky. X) I'll get working on the second one right away!

Thank you all and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally I got the next chapter up I can't believe it took me this long but anyway prepare to meet my oc who is currently my favorite and the first character I ever came up with. This chapter was originally longer when I first wrote it but seeing how long it really was I shortened it. Well on to my story

Chapter 2: The Cousins Cousin

"Are we there yet," Bee whined through the radio. Sam sighed at is guardian's whines and they defiantly weren't making the long ride to New Orleans any better. Bee's continuous whining and Tai's endless arrangement of questions about Justice where driving Sam closer to his breaking point. What seemed to be the only bright side to the car ride was that Tai was able to convince Will to give them clearance to leave with Sam and a few bots to join as well. The idea of allowing a few bots in the city for its protection sat well with the Major. Skids, Mudflap, Barricade, sideswipe, Ironhide, and Optimus drove not too far behind them.

"Okay one more question," Tai said from the back seat. Sam could only hope.

"Fine what is it?" he asked.

"Where did she live before she joined our family?" Sam instantly froze. He had been expecting Tai to ask that question but hoped that she wouldn't. Justice's story was sad, strand and very different from other orphans stories.

"Well for starters she was found by a family before ours," Sam spoke.

"Where did they find her?" Mikaela asked.

"She found in-in the swamp." Silence filled the cabin. Tai and Michaela's jaws dropped. How in the world was it possible for a child to be found in the swamp and alive at best?

"How did she even get there in the first place?" Tai asked amazed.

"Don't ask me you'll have to ask her," Sam continued the story. "She stayed with the family that found her but it wasn't exactly the life any kid would ask for. After her mother died her father treated her like Cinderella. She was put up for real adoption after she was taken away and that was round the time Uncle Chase and Aunt Kathrin moved down here."

"Does anyone know anything about her real creators?" asked Bee.

"Nope nothing at all," Sam said. "When she was found her first family filed a missing child report but no one claimed her as their child."

"Aw poor justice," Tai whispered to herself. It turns out she wasn't the only person in the family that had it really channeling as a kid. Well all the more reason to get to know her better. The bridge they were traveling down finally came down into a large area filled with restaurants, small local businesses, and fancy hotels such as Holiday Inn and Embassy Suites. Recognizing the area, Sam pulled out his call phone to call his cousin. Bumblebee turned down the music to ensure that Sam could her clearly. A few rings later a feminine voice was herd.

"Hello?" the voice answered. In the back ground loud music of a party could be heard.

"Hey AJ," Sam greeted cheerfully. Just as soon as Sam spoke a loud scream was heard from the other end of the line.

"Oh my god Sam?" the voice asked.

"The one and only," replied Sam.

"Who is it?" a second voice was heard but this one was much deeper and masculine by comparison.

"Boy its Sam," the girl said. Soon more voices filled the other end of the line the music rendering it much harder to understand anyone but a few voices were able to be herd.

"Hey Sam, How you been? Whatch you doin?" they all asked some drowning out one another.

"Yall go somewhere I'm talkin to sam," the same girls voice from before said forcefully. "Sam I've missed you so much I didn't think you had mah number."

"I didn't thin you'd still have the same number." Sam laughed.

"Why'd you decide to call all of a sudden?" the girl asked.

"I'm on my way and Tai and Mikaela are with me." Sam responded.

"For real?" the girl asked. "Perfect, tell them I have a bunch of things we can do."

"Great but I take it you're not at the house are you?"

"No, I'm at cairn's house, we havein Teatta and Chris's birthday party. You remember how to get to her house right?"

"Yeah be there in twenty."

"Peace out and tell Tatyana I said hi."

"Will do," Sam said. The call was ended and Tai couldn't help but smile.

"Well she sounds fun," Tai said.

"She really is. If there's anything she can do to make someone smile she'll do it."

"She sounded really surprised you called," Mikaela said. "When was the last time you called her?"

"Uh… bout two or four months ago," Sam said. Mikaela and Tai gave him a 'are you serious?' look.

"Wow you fail at calling," Tai said with a slight laugh. "When's the last time you visited?" Sam whistled he had to give this one a little thought.

"Oh not that long like three or two years" Sam said nervously.

"Visiting fail," Mikaela said with a thumb down. Tai laughed to her cousin's back to back epic fails. Now she knew why Justice was so excited. Anyone would be over joyed to here from someone who hasn't called or visited in what could seem like forever. Tai wondered how Justice would react to her.

"Sam? one last question?" Tai asked. Sam hit his head on the steering wheel turns out that last question wasn't the last question.

"What now?" Sam asked.

"What's her nick name?" asked Tai. Sam thought for a second. Justice didn't have as many nick names as Tatyana did

"Justice doesn't have a lot nick names," said Sam. "But she does prefer Moon Pie or AJ."

"Why does she like Moon Pie?" Tai had to ask. Sam only shrugged his shoulders.

"She just made it up and it stuck." A smile crept its way to Tai's face. Justice was sounding more and more interesting every time she was brought up.

They continued on the bridge through the city. The outer buildings of the city could be seen. They were much different from the houses Tai was a custom to seeing. Some looked like normal houses but others all look like long hollowed out rectangles with two front doors. The old buildings and houses had a look that made them look more interesting. Some still had a little flood damage but still look interesting. A lone Statue of a man they passed while still on the bridge was standing way above the streets. What really caught Tai's eye along with the few beads left over in a few balconies of houses and power lines from the Mardi Gras Parades. On the streets were old street cars running always through the city and either Horses, Donkeys, or Mules pulling old styled carriages as a man or woman steered and informed tourists of the many unique and individual things about the city. The whole city its self was active with life, slightly damaged, yet still very unique and its own way.

"Sam Mikaela, either of you got a camera I can use?" Tai asked not taking her eyes of the scenery. Mikaela reached into her purse to pull out a small blue camera. She handed it to Tai who quickly turned it on and snapped beautiful pictures of the city. The bridge passed the city and carried them over the Mississippi where many boats where set a sail. Not long after they departed from the bridge they came along a lovely string of suburban houses made from brick. They parked down the street from what looked to be a party. A water slide and small pool sat in the front yard of a single house. Booming music pumped from large speakers as people danced, ate food, or just chatted amongst one another as children and teens played in the pool or slide without a care. Sam, Tai, and Mikaela stepped out of Bee's vehicle mood and eyed the party in progress.

"Here we are," said Sam closing the driver door.

"This is so cool." Tai said eyeing the party. She was that much closer to meeting Justice. The sound of shutting doors hit her ears over the music. Tai looked back to see the Autobots holo forms walking their way.

"Well this looks promising," Optimus smiled. Tia smiled to her father.

"Dad is Sparrow still in your truck mood?" asked Tai

"She and Psyche," Optimus said. Tai then jogged over to his vehicle mode Jazz following. Jazz was just as angry as or probably even angrier than Tai was after hearing sparrow snuck on a mission. Cense she was currently grounded the both had decided to keep a closer eye on Sparrow and Psyche.

Tai opened the pass anger door to Prime's vehicle mood. Seated in the driver side of the cabin the parents saw a little figure behind Psyche with her knees brought to her chest plating and a deep, yet cute frown on her face plating. Sparrow didn't bother to look to her parents. She tried to crouch lower behind Psyche.

"Look munchkin, you know what you did was dangerous," Jazz spoke first. Sparrow made eye contact with them her frown still visible.

"Me and daddy were worried to death and we don't want you to try anything like that again." Tai said sternly. Sparrow nodded showing her understanding. Tai and Jazz each blew a kiss to her.

"Stay hidden, we'll be back soon Okay?" Tai said. Sparrow smiled lightly

"Okay mommy," Sparrow managed.

"You be good sweetie." Jazz said. Sparrow nodded smiling. Tai and Jazz were happy by her quick understanding. Sparrow defiantly knew what she did and it was clear she was excepting her punishment like the big girl she was. Tai closed the door and with Jazz's arm around her neck they headed back to the group.

"Ready?" asked Sam as Tai and Jazz joined. The witty cyborg gave a hang lose sing letting him know she was more than ready. They headed down the street.

"Man, dis pawty of da chain," Mudflap said.

"Fo real I'ma get mah freak on." Skids said. He winked cockily to a few girls walking the other direction in the street. Not even six feet from the party three girls caught a look at the group. The first they noticed was Sam. Once they got a good look at him they ran towards them with excited screams and shouts. As soon as they reached him they gave him a death tight group hug. They pulled away giggling.

"Sam we missed you so much," One girl said. The girl had short light brown hair and tanned skin. The other two had dark brown hair rather than light brown. One girl had her hair in a long pony tail and skin tone similar to the first but slightly darker. The hair was braided in separate strands and skin chocolate brown.

"Where you been?" the girl with the pony tail asked. A very ecstatic smile was placed on her face.

"Wow they talk just like you two," Sides said to the twins. The twins smirked in agreement watching the girls' butts.

"This yo girl?" the girl in braids asked. She looked to Mikaela who was smiling from the attention.

"Yeah this is Mikaela," Sam said a small blush crept to his face as Mikaela kissed his cheek.

"I didn't know dat da same shy Sammy had it in 'em." She said

"Witwicky charm," Sam said coolly or what it seemed to be. The girls laughed along with Tai.

"Who's ya friends?" the girl with short hair asked noticing Tatyana and the Bots. Her gaze traveled to Ironhide. He took notice and smirked lightly to her causing her to blush.

"This is my cousin Tatyana," Sam introduced.

"Me and Halle have a sista named Tatyana." The short haired girl said surprised.

"Sweet," Tai smiled.

"I'm Nia,"she said. "Dis mah sista Halle." the girl with the pony tail waved. "And dis our cousin Alaina." The girl with the braids smiled. Jazz then spoke up.

"I'm James," said Jazz. "I'm Tatyana's boy." The girls squealed after Jazz said this.

"Fa real yall go togetha?" asked Halle. She along with Nia and Alaina moved in closer to Tai and Jazz.

"Yup he's my boyfriend." Tai smiled. Jazz put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Aw," the girls said in unison. Indeed Tai and Jazz were and adorable couple, that made them a target for any jealous girl or boy who were good for ruining relationships.

"Tatyana you betta watch him," Alaina said. Nia and Halle nodded in agreement.

"They got plenty a girls dat would want what you got." Halle said. She looked back to the bots.

"So who are you guys?" Halle asked.

"We're friends of Sam." Optimus said. "I'm Orion and these are my team mates."

"Mah names Simon." Skids said winking to Halle.

"I'm Mason." Mudflap said stepping in front his brother. Skids glared to the back of Mudflap's head. There was probably never a time they competed for attention from a pretty girl, they did it to Tai all the time.

"I'm Isaac." Ironhide spoke there was an edge of seriousness in his tone. He held his tough guy exterior by crossing his arms over his chest. Nia smiled to his hard expression.

"My name is Steven." Sideswipe said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I'm Brice." Barricade said. "I'm Tai's best friend." Tatyana smiled to Barricade. He said his befriend how sweet of him to actually advertise it. Tai always knew under that mean look was a huge softy.

"Nice ta meet you," Halle said. "What did you mean by teammates?" She turned to Optimus.

"We're in the military." He replied.

"Dats cool," Alaina said. "We neva met someone in da military." Alaina's face lit up with astonishment. They didn't even have a family member who was in the military and meeting someone in the army was constantly cool. What made it even cooler was they were friends the family. Alaina then spotted a by running they're way.

"Hey don't forget me!" He yelled. Turning to the source, everyone saw Bumblebee's Holo form running towards them. He ran very clumsily stumbling on the uneven sidewalk. Bee came to a quick halt as soon as he reached Sideswipe side.

"Oh, this is my best pal B-en Ben," Sam said. Bee glanced to his charged trying to hide an annoyed look. Ben wasn't his first choice in a name. He would rather Brian or just Bee for a nick name. Now it looked like is name was Ben now.

"_Really?"_ Bee mouthed to Sam. Sam shrugged in response. Having to come with an actually good name on the spot took time and he didn't have it at the moment. Shaking off the minor annoyance Bee winked and clicked to the girls. Nai and Halle laughed lightly where Aliana blushed a little.

"So where's Justice?" Sam asked. Halle turned around glancing at the large group of people looking for Justice. She then motioned for someone to come over.

"Here she comes," Halle spoke excitedly. From out the crowed came a young girl that looked no older than sixteen. She appeared to be as tall a Tai was and her skin was a very light tannish cream color. A few scars lined her arms but were hardly noticeable. Her eyes were a very beautiful striking blue the same shade as the sky. Her hair was had a messy but pretty look to it with short bangs that fell over her forehead and swept her eye brows lightly. The shade of her hair was jet black with streaks that stared blue then faded to red or the other way around. Her facial features were very pretty and were complemented by what looked to be small light scars that resemble scratches along her right cheek that made her look pretty and tough at the same time. She had piercings on the left side of her upper lip, left nostril, and on her left eyebrow. Also piercings lined her ears and her belly button. On each ear three on her earlobe and one at the top. Her figure was very busty and curvy for her age and made her look older than what she was. Her chest was full along with her backside. She wore lose fitting shorts and a bikini top that showed the tattooed cursive "J" below her left color bone. The girl strode over but stopped before she could get her foot down again. Before anyone had time to say anything she ran their way at lightning speed.

"Saaaaaaaaam!" she yelled coming their way. She finally reached her target nearly nocking Nia and Halle down. She leaped in the air and caught Sam in tight glomp of death her arms around his neck squeezing tightly. Her legs were up behind her as Sam stumbled back slightly to prevent himself from falling into the street but it was no use. Sam fell back landing on his butt groaning from the pain as the girl continued to crush him and laugh joyfully. Tai, Mikaela, Nia, Halle, Alaina, and the other Autobots watched horrified. For a brief second she pulled away with to look at him with a happy teary smile.

'_Lucky.'_ Sides, Mudflap and Skids thought.

"Sam I'm so glad ta see you!" she cried out happily right before going back to crushing him again this time even more painfully.

"Whoa hold up dere Jay!" Halle yelled holding up her hands. Worry and fear crossed her face as she watched her friend get innocently get crushed by the over joyed girl. She along with Nia and Alaina tried to pry her from Sam.

"Girl ya gonna crush po Sam!" Nia exclaimed. It seemed that the girl ignored them because she only kept crushing Sam while in hysterics.

"Justice stop it!" Aliana yell. "His eyes rolled back 'n that aint good ya gonna kill 'em!" Hearing this made Justice release Sam in an instant like a dog that was latched on to its prey. Sam's whimpers came to an end as her grip eased. Justice's eyes widened as Sam's head hung limp and what she thought was his last breath left him.

"No Sam don't die!" Justice cried as she held onto him tightly again. "I just got you back I don wanna lose you again!"

"Justice stop!" Mikaela and Tai yell in unison. "You're doing it again!" Justice snapped back to reality soon enough and finally released Sam. Tai was trying to seem worried as Mikaela kneeled to Sam's side, but it was too difficult after watching that display of emotion. Tai held her hand over her mouth to keep from going all out with her bottled up laughter. Sam finally caught his breath and stood rubbing his sore redden neck.

"It's nice to see you too Justice," he said. Sam's voice was strained. Justice smiled nervously. That probably was a bit too much of showing her excitmen and feelings.

"Sam I'm sorry ya know dat's one of my flaws." Justice spoke rubbing the back of her head. Really hearing her voice normally it had a bit of an accent to it as did the other girls but no one could but their finger on it. Surprise struck Justice as she was hoisted I the air. Her arms were pinned to her side as Sam hugged her not as hard as she hugged him but still fairly hard. They both giggled together as Sam set her down.

"C'mon dat was a weak hung," Justice taunted her cousin. "Want me ta show ya a real hug again?" An evil smile crept to her face.

"No no no no need," Sam said frantically. Justice and Tai laughed. What a baby.

"Uncle Ron and aunt Judy didn't come?" she asked noticing her family members weren't with him.

"No they decided to let me come by myself," Sam said. "That's okay isn't it?"

"Yeah sure but just tell them AJ said hi." Justice smiled.

"Will do." Said Sam. Justice looked to the group off to his side. She didn't know any of these guys. She noticed that the two twins and boy in red were staring her down. Justice felt her cheeks go hot and turned red slightly. Shaking of the awkwardness she looked to Tai. At that instant a smile came to her face again.

"Tatyana?" she asked. Tai nodded her response.

"I take it your Justice right?" Tai asked.

"Mhm," Justice nodded. "I can't believe I finally get to meet my big cousin." With that Justice hugged Tatyana in a surprise attack. Everyone around smiled to the cute sight. Tai laughed lightly and returned Justices' hung. They pulled away smiling.

"How'd ya know my name?" Tai asked her smile still painted in her face.

"How could I not," Justice smiled. "You're all this guy talked about last time he came to visit." Excitement filled her voice.

"Yeah," Sam muttered rubbing his arm. Tai pushed him lightly.

"Well I haven't heard much about you," Tai said. "That doesn't seem fair Sam." The two girls looked to Sam with two very different looks. Justice held a look of slight anger mixed with seriousness and suspicion. Tai gave him a mocking look that said 'you're in trouble'.

"Oh really?" Justice asked. Her arms crossed over her chest. It wasn't till Sam moved back a little she noticed Mikaela.

"Oh is this Mikaela?" Justice asked. Mikaela smiled and waved.

"Yeah I'm Mikaela," Mikaela spoke. Justice nudged Sam in congratulations as she giggled from the cuteness.

"I din know ya had it in ya." Justice smiled.

"I know right?" Alaina said with a slight giggle in her voice.

"It's the Witwicky charm." Halle said. Justice and Tai smiled.

"Mikaela you arah some pretty." Justice spoke.

"Thank you," Mikaela blushed. Justice turned her look on the Autobots. Again who were these guys? Sam's friends maybe? But two guys looked like they were in their late to mid thirty's.

"So who are you guys?" Justice asked.

"We Sam's friends," Jazz spoke up. "I'm James."

"He Tatyana's boy," Halle said to Justice. Her face lit up and her jaw hung slightly.

"Really?" Justice asked.

"Yup," Tai said. Justice did a fangirlish squeak.

"That's so cute," Justice turned to Ironhide. "And you guys?"

"Names Isaac," Ironhide said. One brow was raised as if he was getting suspicious. He and the others noticed Prime hadn't spoken yet. They looked to Optimus. He was only staring wide eyed at Justice. He seemed surprised but it was also crossed with suspicion as if he was trying to remember something. Remember something about her.

"Uh, Orion?" Tai called out to Optimus. He snapped out of his gaze when Ironhide nudged his arm.

"Hugh?" Optimus asked. He looked to justice to see her taking a step back slowly. You couldn't see in her face but in her eyes it showed how frightened by him because of his strong look.

"Sorry," Optimus said. "I'm Orion." Was all he said before he gazed to the ground. Justice frowned to this. Orion didn't seem like one to just stare at someone they way he did so why did he?

"Okay," Justice said to her self

"Mah names Mason." Mudflap said. Justice looked to him as he moved closer to her.

"Mah names Simon." Skids bumped Mudflap to the side in order to get the most attention from Justice. He made his eyebrows jump to times to her. Justice brought her hand up to cover the slight smile that threatened to curve up one her lips. These two were silly and it was painfully clear they were hitting on her but she would have to break the news to them.

"How bout you guys?" she looked to Bee, Cade, and Sides. Sides was the first to speak up. Well more like manage to speak.

"I'm -I'm Steven y-yeah that works." Sides rubbed behind his head and looked off to his side pretending to look somewhere else. Bee laughed at sideswipes shyness. Where did shyness come from?

"Okay that was out of character," Barricade said. "I'm Brice." Barricade gave a simple wave of the hand.

"I'm Be-Ben," Bee corrected himself. As the last word was said he glared over at Sam who only raised his eye brows but kept his eyes the same 'whatever' look.

"Nice ta meet yall," Justice smiled. "I see ya meet mah sistas and mah cousin." Justice then noticed the confused expressions on everyone's faces excluding Sam.

"Sorry I din explain," Justice said hitting her head lightly. "I still call them mah family even though I'm a Witwicky." She explained.

"I have a lot more cousins though." Justice looked back to the cluster of people. "But I have too many to list that are actually here. At that moment something hit her. She forgot one other person.

"Guys wait here," she said starting to head into the crowd. "There's someone else you have to meet." She then ran back into the crowd.

"I think she gettin ha tred boy." Halle said in a tone that sounded flirty.

"Her what?" asked Bee. These humans had very strange speech Patterns.

"Tred boy means her** fine** boyfriend," Alaina stated still watching the crowed for Justice.

"Aww man," Skids whined. "Dang man she taken." He turned to Mudflap as he said this. Mudflap looked just as disappointed as Skids did. Even though Sides wouldn't show it he was disappointed as well, but it was logical. Someone as pretty as Justice would most likely would already have a boyfriend.

Justice was seen pulling someone from out the crowed, holding on to his arm like a little child. The boy appeared older than her and toward over her. The teen looked around eighteen, somewhere around six foot five or six foot six, and was dark skinned. His eyes where narrowed where a rich hazel color and where narrowed along with a small bandage resting under his left eye. His hair the same dark brown color as Aliana's and was braided back. The boy wore a simple short sleeve blue shirt along with black jeans and Nike shoes. He also wore a chain with a cross on it along with a small fluoride shaped locket on the chain next to it. As justice continued to pull him, he looked as if he looked as if he was surprised by her sudden actions. Realizing he wasn't going to win the fight he just let Justice pull him along to their destination.

"Guys," Justice spoke reaching the group. "This is Cheri, he's mah boyfriend." Cheri brought his head up slightly in a 'What's up' manner holding a smile.

"Sup," He said. Cheri's voice was deep and gruff but still it had a kind side to it.

"Hey Cheri long time no see," Sam smiled to his friend. Cheri, who was just as happy to see Sam as Justice smiled but kept his emotions under rap, unlike Justice, nearly strangling poor her poor cousin with un-girlish like strength. Instead he offered a simple fist bump.

"On da real man, how long has it been?" Cherie asked. When he thought in it hard it had been year's sense they had even talked to each other. No type of communication between the longtime friends.

"Like three or four years," Sam spoke. Cheri took this time to notice the short blue and black haired girl in front him. She looked different from the others around her in a very good way though. He rubbed his stubble lined chin thinking on it he was sure he had heard a description on a girl like her. Ah ha.

"Something tells me you da famous Tatyana I been hearin bout." He stated in realization. Tai's eyes went big. How did he know about her? She saw him smiling softly to her.

"Yup I'm Tatyana," Tai said. "How'd you know?" Cheri chuckled lightly.

"From what Jay been tellin me I just had to guess you were her with dat hair." Tai smiled as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Thanks you like it?" Tai asked as she ran a hand over her dyed locks.

"Sure do very original," Cheri said.

"Cheri you betta watch it," Nia spoke up. Cheri looked to her confusion crossing his face. "She got a boy already and he standin right there." Nia pointed to Jazz who didn't look pleased. He looked up to Cheri in a glaring manner. Cheri had finally realized what he had done.

"Oh sorry man," Cheri said looking to Jazz worried he wasn't to upset. "I din mean ta make you mad or anything I didn't know."

"It's cool man," Jazz said the same glare in his eyes. Justice smiled to Jazz's jealousy as well as Tai. That relay being dedicated to your girlfriend her Justice's case.

"Okay guys we can do some more bonding at the house." Justice said catching everyone's attention.

"Aww we leavin already?" Skids asked.

"Don worry there's gonna be anotha one soon, trust me." Justice smiled. "We just gon get our stuff then we can head out." She smiled to the group then made her way to the house pulling Cheri along with her to fetch their things. Nia, Alaina, and Halle followed after waving bye. Ironhide took this time to whisper to prime.

"Prime I have the strangest feeling I know her in some way." Ironhide whispered to his leader.

"I too feel the same way," Optimus whispered back. "She reminds me of Crescent." Tai herd this as clear as day. Who was he talking about? Who was Crescent?

"Dad who are you talking about? Who is Crescent?" Tai asked. Optimus looked to her surprised she had managed to hear him.

"Um, an old friend from Cybertron." Optimus responded. Before Tai could ask him anything else Justice and Cheri returned with their things. Justice had put on her pink and white striped tank top and was holding a beach bag and a blue biker helmet. Cheri held the same colored helmet.

"Okay we're ready." Justice said holding up her helmet. She and Cheri headed to the black and white colored motor cycle across the street as everyone else headed to their rides. Not long after justice waved her goodbyes and they were off towards home.

Okay second chapter done. Sorry for the long wait I'm going to try to finish this fiction before or sometime during summer. If you're having trouble pronouncing Cheri's name it French so the (Ch) is (sh) just thought I'd clear that up. Another thing about Justices accent, I always here from my family and from others who are tourist that New Orleans people have an accent and it's true. It's what is called a yat accent. Don't ask me why cuz I really don't know A lot of things are going on like big football games and Mardi Gras has stared so the next one might be a long wait to. I own nothing but my characters and the story everything else belongs to Hasbro, Michael Bay and Tatyana Witwicky. Bye and please review and pleas if you have been reading keep reading.

And another thing the whole "glomp of death" was from a bleach episode. I don't know wich episode it was but you can find it on YouTube under Nels Glomp of Death. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Babi: Well this wasn't a long wait was it? I'll try to upload a new chapter each weekend so I can stay on top with my story and ill probly change the summery when I come up with a better one.

AJ: Well I think the summary is fine. Special thanks go's to the first few reviewers. And the first readers (whoever you are we thank you)

Babi: And be warned this chapter is more of another introducing things chapter so not that much Sidesxoc in this one.

AJ: Which sucks like hell (frowns)

Sides: Seriously people already know I like her

Babi: C'mon all in good timing guys be patient

AJ: Hey it's yo story bunny. Let's get on wit da story. Bunnyboobabi Owns nothing but me and her other OCs. LET GET IT ON!

Babi: And if you spot some mistakes sorry cause I know there are others in the first two chapters I don't really read over my chapters after I finish :/

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Family matters<p>

Everyone pulled up to a beautiful two-story white house. One in a string of other mansion like houses lively color houses. Some were much bigger than others with three-stories and others were just large one that sat on the ground. Cheri pulled the motorcycle in to the drive, large enough to fit Bee, Sides, and Cade. The others were forced to park in front or off to the side of the house.

Tai was the first out of Bee's vehicle mode to stare at the large and gorgeous house. The porch was very big and a swing just off to the end. Chairs outlined the wall near a large window. The second level looked like any other but just above the second levels windows was a small balcony made for two people. The front yard was similar to any suburban front yard with clean cut grass and a small flower bed lay right in front the porch. A rather large old tree rested near the side fencing. It was very tall and toward over the power lines and the house itself. On the lowest branch, a tier swing connected to a long chain hung motionlessly. Not for long though.

"I love your house!" Tai called to Justice who was just pulling off her helmet. Justice looked to see Tai running full speed to the tier swing. Her speed slowed slightly to jump through the hole on the tier. She landed softly but forcefully enough to make the swing fly high the air. She laughed loudly and joyfully with the amusement and thrill.

"Tatyana that looks like fun make way!" Justice yelled funning to the swing. Timing herself just right Justice jumped and landed right on top the swing. She took hold of the chain and planted her feet to lean off the swing as it continued to fly high. "Whoa-ho-ho!" she laughed. She and her cousin continued to laugh.

"Sam, you comin?" Tai called from in the air. Sam smiled playfully.

"Make way for awesomeness!" Sam yelled. The girls watched as Sam ran their way and right then and there Justice noticed trouble. Sam didn't time himself properly.

"Wait, wait!" Justice exclaimed. "Sam wait!" Sam jumped into the air confidently. He only had time to place one foot on the tier as it came his way. Sam accidentally pushed himself off the swing the momentum launching back to where he started. He flew far enough to land on the grass outlining the drive way on his back. Justice's hand came up to cover her mouth as did Tai's. They just watch their cousin rocket launch himself of the swing. This was just like three years ago when he came to visit Justice. Everyone else either cringed of laughed.

"Ooooh, that one hurt 'em," Sideswipe laughed nudging Bee's arm. He too was laughing at Sam's misfortune. Barricade was to snickering to himself trying to hide it by putting his fist to his mouth. Fearing the worst, Justice jumped from the swing as it headed his way laughing like it was the funniest thing she had ever seen. Tai followed her lead. Justice looked down to her broken cousin smiling a half concerned half amused smile. Sam's eyes opened seeing Bee, Mikaela, Tai, Justice, and Jazz looking down to him.

"Sam you okay?" Jazz asked. Painfully Sam sat up rubbing the back of his head. Justice smiled softly.

"Wow Sam," Justice said. "I haven't seen that in a long time." She and Bee helped Sam to his feet.

"Ya hit chya head hugh?" She asked. Sam didn't verbally respond to her question. He only nodded his response his hand still on his head. Justice thought for a moment then spoke up.

"I have an icepack in side for ya," Justice said. "N' it still has "Sam" written on it in those big bright letters." Sam's jaw dropped at her saying this. He had hurt himself that much in the pass they had made a special icepack for him. He and Justice customized it as little kids did with the really big baby letters. He couldn't believe they still had it or the fact Justice just leaked their secret.

"That was supposed to stay a secret!" Sam whined. Tai and Justice laughed as she walked to the house.

"Sorry mah cousin!" Justice called back. "I really din mean..." she was cut off by a little girls scream followed by a loud crash from inside. Everyone looked to one another worried. They then hauled ass to the front door. Justice very swiftly opened the front door to a horrific sight.

Twelve kids and toddlers total tore through the house like little mini hurricanes. Devastation followed them were they ran from each other or from two older boys. Toys and what looked to be Justices belongings were scattered on the floor along with couch pillows and broken glass. Juice stains could be seen in the couch cushions and pillows as well as the rugs. Small juice boxes laid spilled open on the rug and floor. Screams and cries filled the house as the kids fought or cried over a toy or a small cut or bruise. The whole house was blazing like wild fire from the trouble caused by the horde of children. Justice decided enough was enough.

"HEY!" Justice's angered voice filled the house over the screams. Everyone and everything paused at that moment of terror she caused. One of the older boys held two kids by their shirts and the other had a kid on his back and both his legs. The kids watched Justice fearfully. A wave of fear swept over all of them like a tsunami wave.

"All yall get chya lil asses in da back yard now!" her voice boomed. The kids scrambled for their things and each other as they headed for the patio sliding glass door tripping and falling over leftover toys and each other. Fake and happy screams sounded from all of them as they ran into the back yard. Justice began to check the kitchen coverts and cabinets for any stowaways. As Justice did this Cheri invited everybody in

"If you don't mind me asking who were those children?" Optimus asked Cheri.

"All ha lil brotha, sistas, cousins, nieces, and nephews." answered Cheri closing the door. Optimus was shocked all of those children were a part of her previous family. Even though he knew it was none of his concern, who would want that many children anyway? Optimus took a seat beside Ironhide on the juice covered beige couch. The living area was arranged very nicely despite the scattered things and few broken glasses. A glass coffee arranged with small pictures of justice and her parents and a flower center piece bouquet sat in the middle, table stood I the middle of the luv seat, couch, and chair. The patio door was not too far from the center were everyone sat and another small door way leading to another area of the house. The living area also formed in to the kitchen area

One of the boys who were trying to Rangel together the kids walked up behind the luv seat behind Sam and taped his shoulder. Sam turned to face the brightly smiling boy.

"Sup Sam-man," the boy said. His voice wasn't too deep but still boyish and on top of that it had an Australian accent. He was around Sam's height but a little leaner. His hair stopped just pass his shoulders; longer than most boys hair. It wasn't to flat but still didn't have too much volume to it. The hair atop his head was shorter and spiky. Bangs fell over his face between his eyes on his nose ridge and around his eyes framing them nicely. Whit was the color of his hair that turned light blue to a very darker shade of blue to the ends. His eyes were nicely shaped and very purely blue. By the look of his facial features he looked young around eighteen or seventeen. He only had one single piercing on his bottom lip to the left. His wardrobe was very different. He dawned sagging dark blue jeans that exposed white and grey boxers. He wore a black lose tank top and a necklace of a big polished white shark tooth. To top it all of atop his head rested clear white goggles. Sam smiled to the boy.

"Zak-attack," Sam said. He raised his hand to dap off the boy named Zak. "You've sertenely changed dude."

"well ya have to develop your own style once n' a while," Zak said.

"You guys know each other?" Mikaela asked. She sat on the arm of the luv seat.

"He used to be over here all the time when me and Justice would hang out," Sam said. Zak smiled remembering the good times they had spent together.

"So you're like AJ's bff right," Tai asked. Zak looked to her a smile crossing his face. This girl really stood out, all Zak knew is that he had to get to know her .Pretending to be cool, he smoothly he slid over to her right.

"Yup she's like mah sister," Zak said. "And who might you be cutie?" Zak's smile formed into a smirk. Just then a hand came down over his shoulder. He looked up to see it was Cheri.

"Mistake," Cheri laughed. "Ya aint getting a score she got a boy n' she family." Zak's eye brows rose. He looked back to a smiling Tai.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Zak asked. Jazz cleared his through capturing Zak attention. Zak got the message as soon as he locked eyes with Jazz's cold ones. Clearly he was pissed. He backed away raising his hands to defend himself from any punches he might have thrown. He had learned the hard way in the past to not as so much lock eyes with another guys girlfriend and he didn't want to live his past in the present.

"I am so sorry," Zak said frantically.

"Is cool man," Jazz said. "Just don't let it happen again." Zak laughed and smiled nervously. He turned towards the kitchen area an angered look on his face.

"Ya didn't tell me she was family too AJ!" he called into the kitchen. There was a short silence before Justice replied.

"Dugh boy!" she yelled back. "If ya haven't seen her around before dat should've told you somthin!" Zak sighed to himself. Justice really could have given him a heads up on this. A pillow connected with the side of his face messing up his hair and losing his goggles from his head. Apparently the second boy walked pass him holding pillows to through in the wash.

"C'mon ya know I'm not the smartest guy in the world but I got that faster than you." He said in a teenage voice. The boy had simple black hair that stopped at his neck and flowed nicely. His skin had a very pale dead look to it and a scar traveled lightly down his neck. The boy's eyes were very different from anyone else's. They were a bright yellowish color that caught light that seemed to make them glow. He wore a simple purple shirt under a light blue and purple jacket. His pants were black and fitted not to loosely but not too tightly. He appeared to be around his early twenties. The boy stopped to stand in front of Cherie which showed he was taller than him.

"I'm Skylar, I'm his big brother," he said pointing his thumb to Zak. Zak rolled his eyes to his brother. They didn't get along at the best of times but that was just their relationship.

"Don't you have something to go screw up?" Zak asked.

"Not till like an hour from now, why?" Skylar asked with a smirk. Zak groaned to himself from his brother's attempts to be funny.

"Get out a here," Zak said annoyed. Skylar walked out the room through the other door way snickering. "Pardon mah brother he's just special. Can I get you guys anything?"

"I'm a little hungry," Tai said. Sam looked to her.

"Again?" he asked. She only shrugged. It wasn't her fault her stomach got empty so fast.

"I'm on it," Zak said walking into the kitchen. Cheri followed close behind him shaking his head. They entered the kitchen to find Justice rummaging through the closet.

"That was nice man," Cheri smiled taking a seat on a wooden bar stool at the counter slash cooking area in the middle of the kitchen. Zak made a face to Cheri then opened the fridge. Justice closed the closet door not finding any more children to her great joy. She looked to the living room to her new friends and family. She noticed someone was missing from the group.

"Z, weres Red?" Justice asked her friend. He had just finished cutting a piece of King Cake to give to Tai. Zack laughed to himself as he thought of a possible place. Placing the piece of cake on a paper towel he headed back to the living room.

"Hello I'm I talkin to the air?" justice asked. "And put yo ass away." She hissed referring to his sagging pants. Zak turned around smiling evilly.

"He hangin around," he said. Zak handed Tai her snack as she thanked him. Tai looked to the snack examining it. It was covered in white icing and green sprinkles. The inside that was visible from the side, resembled a cinnamon roll and was a light brown.

"What's this?" Tai asked. "I never saw this before." Zak smiled. Tai looked like someone who love king cake.

"It's king cake," Zak said watching her reaction. Tai pursed her lips and raised an eye brow.

"How could it be **King** Cake?" she asked. "It's not supper big like a king cake." Zak and everyone else laughed at her joke. Zak was beginning to like her witty sense of humor. That was really clever word play.

"No they just call it king cake you've never tried it before?" Zak asked. Tai shook her head but it sure did look tasty. Tai took a large bite out of the cake piece. The taste was incredibly sweet. The icing and sprinkles made for an awesome taste.

"This is really good," Tai said her voice muffle by the food in her mouth. Optimus shook his head slightly.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Tatyana." He said. Tai smiled her apology besides talking it.

"Oh you're Tatyana," Zak said in realization. "Justice was constantly going on about you day in n' day out." Tai smiled as Justice walked in but it quickly vanished when she saw her expression. Justice looked as if she was looking for someone but couldn't find them. Almost like a lost friend at a concert.

"Raphael, where are you?" she asked. A voice was then herd from the hall to the front door. Justice ran quickly to locate the source of the voice. She looked around but couldn't find the boy.

"Up here AJ," the voice said again. What she saw would be something you'd expect to see in cartoons a boy dangling upside down by his ankle. A plastic jump rope was tied to his ankle supporting his weight but for how long?

"Some help would be much appreciated at the moment." He said.

"Zak, could you help him please?" Justice asked. Zak with lighting speed appeared next to her holding a large stake knife up in his hand like a crazed murder in a horror movie. The smile sealed the deal.

"Whoa!" Sam exclaimed looking to Zak like he was crazy.

"Ya couldn't use scissors?" Cade asked. Zak smiled he put his goggles over his eyes then gave a surfer hang lose sign.

"That won't be fun man." Zak then bounded up the stairs to were the rope was tied.

"Raphael, could you explain how dis happened?" Cheri asked walking up next to Justice. The boy Raphael sighed. How he got up there was because of the kids. They did it so perfectly though.

"Well I was chasing Jamacia and De'Shawn up the steps. Then out of nowhere here comes Phil and Delmond with the jump rope they tripped me the…it was all a blur."

"Don't worry mah brother," Zak said. "I'll have ya down in a sec." Raphael had finally taken notice to how Zak was planning on getting him down. Immediately he began to worry and freak.

"N-no, no, no, wait, wait, wait-aaahh!" Raphael dropped to the tiled floor. He landed hard on his side hard causing a small shake in the side table. Raphael let out a pained groan.

"You okay brah?" Zak called from atop the steps. Raphael didn't respond. He only forced himself up to his feet along with Justice's and Cheri's help.

"What were you thinking?" Raphael asked. "I could have broken something." Raphael walked to the living room without another word. Sometimes he just had to wonder about his dear brother. He couldn't blame it on him though he was still a young one.

Everyone got a good look at Raphael. He was tall but shorter than Cheri by a few inches. His hair was a fiery red and styled nicely. Along the back of his head was shaved and bangs swept over his left eye brow nicely. His skin was clear and smooth porcelain. His facial features were similar to Zak's except for the nose and eyes. His nose was more slender and eyes more narrowed. He looked around twenty or twenty-four. He wore red and white basketball shorts and a simple red shirt. His arms were strong but not so big. It wasn't until he was halfway across the room he noticed everyone.

"Oh company," he said. "My names Raphael I help take care of the house."

"Nice to meet you," Tai said wiping away left over sprinkles and crumbs from her face. "I'm Tatyana" Tai brought her hand up to say hi. Raphael smiled to her she seemed very nice.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked him. "That was a nice fall."

"It's okay," Raphael assured him. "I've actually been in worse." He rubbed his sore arm. It wasn't the first time he has been in a predicament similar or just like this one. He knew it defiantly wouldn't be his last either. Raphael looked to Justice.

"Where's Skylar?" he asked. She shrugged her reply. She hadn't been paying much attention to Skylar when she had stormed in. Zak came running down the stairs pushing his goggles up to his forehead. He answered his brother's question.

"He went to the wash room with some pillows."

"What? Do you realize what he has the potential to do?" Raphael started frantically. Justice sighed and put her head in her right hand. Cheri cocked his head to the left crossing his arms. "He could flood the whole wash room again if no one is telling him what to do." Justice pushed Zak's arm walking away. She wasn't in the mood to hear her friend's rants about how Skylar could mess things up more than once. It was an all but to familiar speech she heard too much.

"Ya just had ta get 'em started hugh?" Cheri asked walking back to the kitchen. Sighing Raphael hurried to the wash room to assist Skylar with his task. They really didn't need a repeat of the flooding incident. Although it was enjoyable for the much younger Justice and Zak the cleaning part was everyone's least favorite part.

"Paranoid," Justice muttered to herself. Bee just had to ask.

"Is Skylar a klutz or something?"

"It's not so much he's a klutz." Cheri said. "It's just he aint dat bright I should say." Justice and Zak agreed. Poor Skylar was a little challenged when it came to certain things. He wasn't the most coordinated with things and would have to have more specific instructions to do something. You learn to live with it though.

"You don't feel too alone," Ironhide spoke up. "We have to live with it too." He motioned to the twins sitting not too far from them on the floor. Skids brought up his hands in a shrugging motion offended by Ironhide insult. Everyone at base was still learning to live with them and add in their constant fighting it made it even more difficult to learn to live with them. Justice couldn't help but giggle. All of Sam and Tai's friends were having an effect on her, like real family.

"Guys I have one more person fo you ta meet," Justice said.

"Who?" Mikaela asked. Justice walked to the sliding glass patio door which was still opened. She pushed it open more as if she was allowing someone in. She brought her thumb and Pointer finger to her lips and blew making a loud whistle travel along the yard ad well as the house. A loud bark was heard and like a flash of lighting a large black dog came racing from the shed passing and jumping above the kids outside. The dog came to a stop at the glass door as if he was waiting to be invited into the house. Justice moved aside for the large sized dog. As it walked in every on stared at it like it was the most terrifying thing. He appeared to be a Great Dane but looked similar to a German shepherd in the face. Black smooth fur lined its body and was shaved to simulate the look of a Mohawk with a patch of fur resting between its pointed ears. The Autobots flashed back to the day they had first meet Psyche and thought she was a pony. Compared to Psych this dog was a horse. The dog sniffed around the living room then stopped at Ironhide's foot. Ironhide gave the dog an annoyed face. Justice noticed how her dog was affecting him.

"Isaac you don't like dogs?" she asked petting the dog's head. The dog looked up to Ironhide, its tongue hanging out its mouth. Urgh dogs breathe. Ironhide looked to Justice then to her canine companion. In truth, after living with tem for a while, he didn't mind dogs that much anymore. He was still a little mad from the incident with Mojo and his foot. Psyche was a nice girl but he could do without the slobber.

"Don't particularly care for them is all," Hide said fanning away the foul air around him.

"He's still burnt from Mojo peeing on his foot," Sam said. "When did you get this one?" the dog then came up to smell both Tai and Sam. Sam had the faint smell of Mojo on him and Tai just reeked of Psyche. Tai balled up the napkin he snack had rested on and put it in her pocket to throw out later. She petted its head and rubbed his neck smiling.

"Cheri got him for me like right before Katrina hit and he's still a puppy," Justice said. Tai lighted as his wet nose tickled around her face as he sniffed her face and hair.

"What kind of dog is he?" Sides asked. The dog then lay on his back as Tai dropped down rubbing his belly. His tail whipped from side to side quickly.

"He's a Dane shepherd," Justice said. "His name is black." Sam and Tai looked to her. Just black like his color?

"Why black?" Sam asked.

"Its mah favorite color and cause he liked it." Justice answered. Tai had to cut her a little slack. After all she named her dog Psyche. Black turned over and stood to his full height. He stretched his long legs to get some blood circulation to them. He sat in front of Tai his head way above hers ad she continued to rub his neck. She notice the black and white collar around his neck and dangling from it a skull shaped dog tag with his name and address on it along with the house number. Black's ear then stood straight on his head and whipped his head to the front door. As if not to startle Tai he walked away to the front door. He put his paw up to the handle and opened the unlocked door amazing everyone except Justice, Cheri, and Zak.

"We tryin ta get him ta stop dat." Justice said. Zak walked outside to see Black barking at the Red flamed blue semi-truck in front the house. He spun around once and put his upper body to the ground as he whimpered and barked lightly. Zak knew as well as Justice he only did this when he was excited to meet a new dog. This always made walking a hassle when they saw dog nearby. Zak looked to the window to see a Great Dane in the window barking loudly and excitedly.

"Cool, who's dog?" He asked turning back into the house. Justice joined him outside looking to the Dog inside the large Semi. A big smile rose on her face as the Great Dane pawed on the window. Tai, Sam, Mikaela, and Jazz watched from the doorway.

"She's mine she's Psyche," Tai said. She hoped that one of them wouldn't go and open the door. Justice didn't look to them. She kept watching the gorgeous Dane in the window. Zak ran to the end of the gated yard.

"Let's let her out!" the Australian boy cheered happily. He was so engulfed in his own excitement he didn't seem to hear Sam and the gangs protests against him letting her out. He simply grabbed hold of the trucks door handle and opened the door. He winced as Psyche jumped over his head to the ground and ran into the yard. He watched as Black and Psyche ran around the yard and sniffed each other. At that moment a sound caught his ear. It sounded like a little surprised sequel. He looked into the trucks cabin eyeing what looked like a baby sized robot toy. As Zak stepped on to the ledged of the truck Tai and Sam held their breath. Mikaela and Jazz watched motionlessly as the boy looked in. Zak then saw what looked like little blue lights in the driver's seat shining in his direction. They lights blinked making him jump. At that moment he knew it was not a toy.

"Hey there," Zak said softly. He moved onto the passenger seat to reach the little sparkling. Slowly he extended his left hand towards the startled sparkling. Zak's eyes went softer when he saw a little robotic baby's hand reaching for him. Ever so gently the small hand took hold of two of his fingers. Tai and Jazz started to panic when they saw Zak stepping away from Prime holding Sparrow in his arms. Justice looked to Sparrow shocked. She then shrieked to the top of her lungs

"She is so adorable!"

* * *

><p>Babi: Uhoh do you smell trouble in the air? Bet you were expecting Justice to flip out weren't ya?<p>

AJ: well I didn't I think every ones gonna like the next chapter everything's gonna be explained in the next chapter don worry 'n we sorry if you confused.

Babi: thank you to the people who reviewed my story it made me so excited people like my story.

Zak: review her story so she can get back to more me I'm sure I have some fangirls

AJ: you wish boy! Please review Mah creator's story. I live in her head 'n I know that the story will turn out interesting and that she gets sad when she feels neglected.

Zak: It's okay Babi people like it just look at the traffic status. The next chapter is going to be a long one but she's already on it.

Babi: oh you guys spoil me too much. Just to be clear in the next chapter I'm gonna refer to Justice as AJ sense it's her nick name. Farewell readers all and once again I own nothing except the story idea and my characters. Another thing some ideas would be appreciated for feature chapters even though I have the story worked our sorta. ) Bye to all and keep the reviews coming. And Happy birthday to my lil couin love her so much!


End file.
